


Innocence

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both ready for their first time, to lose their virginities. But Tom isn't ready to let go of the innocence in their relationship just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Innocence**

** **

‘Exactly why has no one ever told you before how stunning you are?’ Tom murmured with honest interest, his eyes dragging over Harry’s parted lips – still slightly swollen from all the kissing they’d been doing all night – to his thin shoulders, his narrow waist and flat tummy. They were lying on Harry’s bed, most of their clothes on the floor, the door locked and Harry’s mom and dad not awake just yet.

Harry huffed out a soft breath and shifted, drawing Tom’s attention back up to his eyes.

‘You’re just trying to get into my pants,’ Harry mumbled in reply and he scowled at Tom when Tom snorted.

‘I already got you _out_ of your pants, your argument is invalid.’

‘Whatever. Prick.’

Harry rolled his eyes and settled on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was frustrating Tom how he just couldn’t compliment Harry – the other teen always took it the wrong way and Tom was sure that it wasn’t his own fault. Tom was very smart and he didn’t blurt things out. He always thought before he spoke.

Tom relinquished in the shiver that rippled through Harry’s body when Tom placed one of his long fingered hands on his boyfriend’s stomach. At least Harry’s body knew how to appreciate Tom.

Harry’s eyes connected with his again and there was something soft in the look in them. The corner of Tom’s mouth kicked up and he learned forward to press a kiss against Harry’s temple, slowly coaxing Harry to come closer to him. Harry almost shyly sucked on Tom’s bottom lip and he gasped when their hips connected.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet. Harry wanted them to – Tom just didn’t want to rush into things. He really liked Harry and he wanted it to be memorable, meaningful. No matter how Harry had rolled his eyes at Tom and called him a girl.

To Tom, there was just something special about this build up. To know what was coming, but not experiencing it, not yet... It was hard to describe, but it made Tom savor every touch, every gasp, every whisper of breath on his skin. After losing their virginities to each other Tom was certain sex would become a part of their daily routines (who was he kidding, he _wanted_ it to be, he was a teenage boy after all) and then, some of that initial excitement would be gone.

In a way this remaining innocence was something Tom wasn't ready to give up just yet.

‘Hmm, you need to stop,’ Tom hummed into Harry’s mouth even though he chased Harry’s lips after they broke the kiss. Harry was panting already and his hair was deliciously messy. His half-hard cock pressing up against Tom’s showed him how much Harry had been enjoying himself.

‘Tom,’ Harry whined, dragging his lips over Tom’s temple, kissing his neck. Tom groaned in reply. Admittedly, it had been exceedingly difficult to keep his hands to himself... And Tom didn't think it would take much longer before they'd both snap.

But for now, this innocence was brilliance.


End file.
